


Just like magic

by ThatTurquoiseGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, magicau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatTurquoiseGirl
Summary: Human\magicAU. Alfred and Matthew Williams are two seemingly normal boys. Normal boys with abnormal abilities, that is—Matthew is telepathic and Alfred sees the world as a videogame. Quite seriously; he can level up, learn new skills and change his stats. They aren't alone, for there is the Hetalia academy for people like them. Pulled into a world hidden amongst ours, full of magic, wonder and monsters, what will these two teens do? Especially when something dark is brewing...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with yet another new story! This an AU, though. My first AU! Yay!
> 
> I know not everybody plays videogames, so I'll be explaining all the game aspects. Also, if you get confused in which game stuff like this happens, just imagine a mix of Pokémon and RPG (role playing games) like GTA, not American videogames like Sonic games and stuff (I'm not much of a gamer myself, but I have played a fair number of games. I'm more a quiz taker and a writer.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Hetalia or any affiliated characters in any way possible. They belong to there respective owners, and I'm merely using the names and characters. Also, the basis of this fic is from the manga, A Gamer Manhwa, so not all of the plot belongs to me either.
> 
> Personal disclaimer: All the remaining details, excluding the things above, belong to me, with my copyright. Please don't steal them.
> 
> NOTE: * means a note on whatever is being described will be given below. Most likely, explaining a gaming aspect. If you play games, don't bother reading it.

 

 

This is wrong on so many levels.

No, I'm serious. I am writing my own book, at my own will, even though it's not homework or a life threatening situation where writing this will save the entire universe or something. I have no incentive to write this, except to keep my twin brother happy, and I guess the few thousand bucks I've been promised by the _MagikyGreenFrog©_ book publisher. Yeah, mostly that.

But heck, I don't even _like_ reading.

I personally think Matthew, that brother of mine, discretely used some charm magic on me. While I totally suck at it, he's pretty good. Even if he wasn't an expert I would've fell for the spell. Then again, it is better than cleaning my room, which is my other current option for a temporary occupation, so I think I'll just go on with this.

I'm Alfred F. Williams, the heroic author of this story.

You probably don't know me. I'm like one of those hidden superheroes who you'd never identify without seeing them maskless in action. Just a 15 year old American student with a love for hamburgers, sports and gaming.

Did I mention that my life is _like_ a videogame? (Well, no, but I did now.)

Not metaphorically, english buffs, but quite literally. My life is a real videogame.

Ever played a videogame before and noticed those infoboxes above every damn thing you see as a newbie? I see them in real life, as thin, light blue cuboids hovering above people's\creature's heads, with name, level and status. Ever seen those mission boxes, that tell what you have to do? I get them regularly, seeming like the infoboxes, with an accept and decline option.

Not only that, but I get 'experience' from completing missions, which in turn helps me 'level up', which in return increases my abilities.

It must seem like a neat deal. Do some missions and become a supercomputer with insane athletic abilities? Awesome!

Sadly, it isn't that simple. The higher the level I reach, the harder it is to level up. Washing the dishes doesn't even increase my level by 1 percent nowadays. I'm just as strong as others, I guess, except I can choose where I want my abilities to be.

You might be wondering how I got these powers. They just popped up.

Literally. A blue screen appeared in front of me one fine day, reading [You can learn Gaming Ability. Do you want to learn it?] It was just like the kind you get to learn a new move in _Pokémon_ *, only without a decline option. I obviously accepted.

It was a real surprise when a box appeared in front of me, saying;

* * *

The Gamer: Alfred F. Williams

Level 2

HP: 100\100

MP: 50\50

STR:10

VIT:7

DEX:6

INT:8

WIS:3

DEF:4

Upg. Points:5

Money: $5

* * *

It might've been easier to take in if I would've got a box saying 'Surprise! You've got magic powers now!'

It took a while to get a hold of it, but I understand my powers now. I've got skills and a menu button, and I can even open an inventory. It's like a huge bag I can put anything in, except unlike a real bag it is, apparently, four-dimensional, and so disappears by itself.

Why I got them...that's a little more complicated. Enough pages for that, though.

The next person I tried this on was Matthew. I needed to say stats to view them, which I found out by randomly yelling words. I can see basic things without any words, but stats require to be called out. I have no idea why.

* * *

The Telepathic : Matthew Williams

Level 2

HP: 100\100

MP: 50\50

STR:7

VIT:5

DEX:7

INT:8

WIS:9

DEF:3

Upg. Points:5

Money: $300

* * *

When I told Matthew about his stats, he was pretty pleased with himself. I'm not sure whether that was about his stats or the money he had managed to collect.

In comparison, my strength was higher, but his wisdom by far outmatched mine. The remaining stats were mostly the same. I'm the brawn, he's the brains. I'm pretty happy with that.

As obvious from the name, Matthew has telepathic powers. Unlike me, he has had his powers since he was a kid. I got mine only about a year or so ago.

Matthew's powers match him perfectly, because in an empathy and understanding test, he'd get a 10 on 10. He's shy, but he gets along with everybody. I don't think there would be a better person for mind-reading.

Truth be told, I think he got the better end of the stick. At least telepathy is a legally verified power, right?

Don't get me wrong. I love videogames and my powers. But the thing about video games is that your actions won't affect reality. When they began to, it kind of defeats the whole point. I can't look at a videogame the same way anymore. Well, okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration. _Skyrim_ will never get old.

After I got my powers, I had expected something big. Maybe a guy with an eyepatch riding a metal blimp would come and ask us to become superheroes and fight evil. But at first, nothing really changed. Our lives went on, as boringly monotonous as ever, for a month or so. I don't either us were expecting anything then forth.

Little did we know how much our lives were really about to change.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Note 1: If you haven't played Pokemon, whenever your pokemon can learn a new move, a small box appears saying ' Pokemon's name can learn new move's name . Do you accept?' At least, it does in older versions. The last one I played was black and white, I think. Oh well.


End file.
